The Ballroom Revisitation
by silentever
Summary: A one-shot set at Leonard and Penny's wedding (s10,e01), a little OCC and mega Shamy fluff.


THE BALLROOM REVISITATION

 ** _Hi and welcome to my first fanfiction! I'm super nervous to post this but nerdforestgirl on Tumblr posted a story very similar to this the other week, which gave me the confidence to finally post my own one. All of the characters follow the canon of season 10, episode 1 as the story is set at Leonard and Penny's wedding reception. Please review to let me know what you think!_**

* * *

"And that's about all we have to say. Just thank you all for coming and making this such a special night" Penny said as she thanked her wedding guests.

"Yeah we love you all, enjoy the rest of the night" Leonard added once he and Penny had danced their last dance, and people began to filter out. The evening was drawing to a close, and even though it was only half past eleven, it wasn't long before only close family members and friends remained. Leonard and Penny had gone outside to admire the views beyond the hilltop hotel they had hired as their reception venue, their families were attempting to converse in friendly small talk and the rest of the gang were heading back to their hotel rooms above the venue to freshen up.

Amy however, found herself being diverted by Sheldon into the ballroom instead of going to their room.

"Sheldon I thought we were going to get changed" Amy protested as Sheldon lead them through the ballroom doors rather than the elevator doors.

"We are, but I thought we'd take the liberty of an empty dance floor first" Sheldon responded with a smirk.

The ballroom Leonard and Penny had hired was intimate, yet spacious enough for their modest guest list. The room was decorated with white balloons and flowers, and the multicoloured lights that danced along the dance floor lit up the whole room with a kaleidoscopic glow. There were round tables surrounding the dark wooden floor, and Leonard and Penny's wedding playlist was still quietly playing from the sound desk at the front of the dance floor.

"But you only danced two songs with me earlier, and that was after I begged you to do so! I blame the dancing your mother forced upon you as a child". Regardless of the love Amy had for Sheldon, situations like this still frustrated her.

"Amy," Sheldon began whilst taking her other hand in his, "whilst ballroom classes at a young age often put people off dancing, that wasn't the reason for my reluctance earlier."

Amy furrowed her brows, silently egging Sheldon to continue.

"You know my reluctance towards public displays of affection, and a ballroom packed full of people is hardly the ideal setting for a romantic dance with my pretty girlfriend. Plus, I didn't want to stand Leonard up on his wedding day" he added with a lopsided grin, which Amy could not help but return. As if on cue, the music in the background changed from an upbeat party tune to a slow song. Sheldon let go of one of Amy's hands to reach over to the sound desk and increase the volume of the music.

After letting the first few bars of the song play out, Sheldon extended his free hand towards Amy.

"May I have this dance Dr. Fowler?" Her eyes rose from his open hand to his azure eyes, and as they did Amy smiled into Sheldon's gentle gaze.

"You may indeed". With that Sheldon tightened his grip around her waist, and tucked his other arm close to his chest, simultaneously intertwining his fingers with hers. It was only once the couple fell into a gentle sway that Sheldon realised he recognised the song they were dancing to.

He was at 4A when Leonard and Penny were selecting songs for their wedding playlist, and he mentally replayed how the engaged couple gushed over this melody. In that moment Sheldon couldn't understand what they were fussing over, but as he was giving the song a chance he was beginning to see the appeal. Certain phrases and lines were sticking in Sheldon's head, and he didn't have to be a genius to know why.

Amy.

Just as The Beach Boys' song had uncovered how Amy has changed him for the better, this song was awakening the deeper romantic feelings Sheldon had for Amy. Feelings he hardly knew he had, yet always knew he felt at the same time. The lines echoed inside his head:

"We were just kids when we fell in love"

"I will not give you up this time"

"I see my future in your eyes"

He recalled the song was called 'Perfect' - an appropriate title for a song that was practically written for his girlfriend.

As the song was coming to an end Sheldon realised Amy was laying her head against his chest and instinctively placed a kiss atop her glossy hair, causing her to look up at him with a hint of surprise. Sheldon returned Amy's shy smile, and held her gaze for the remainder of their dance. Sheldon's eidetic memory made it easy for him to finish the song along with the singer.

"I don't deserve this" he said suddenly.

"Deserve what?" Amy asked.

"You. You're perfect" Sheldon gazed at her adoringly, and a shameless grin grew on Amy's face. She moved both of her hands to frame his face, and pulled him down for a soft kiss. As soon as Sheldon went to deepen the kiss, Leonard and Penny burst through the doors leading in from the garden area. The pair jumped away from each other at the sight of their sudden intruders, and attempted to act as though they hadn't been caught in an embrace so passionate. The newlyweds were so engaged in their conversation they failed to realised they had interrupted something.

"Hey guys!" Penny slurred, clearly under the influence of the four glasses of wine she had drunk that evening. Amy simply smiled and waved as Penny cluelessly made her way back out into the garden, dragging an equally inebriated Leonard behind her.

Sheldon and Amy refocused their attention back on each other, and Amy placed her hand on Sheldon's chest.

"I doubt the others will be coming back down now" Amy speculated as she glanced at the clock that read ten minutes to midnight.

"I think you're right" Sheldon agreed as he flawlessly led Amy out of the ballroom, and up to their hotel room…


End file.
